Three Days With Smiggle
by Enya Talisman
Summary: A group naming themselves after a stationery retail store, how cute! Wrong, in Nico's case it's a nightmare. With three days with the brats, it's up to her to survive her volunteering at a local library. In short, a group of cute kids attending a camp is Nico's library nightmare. Happy New Year everyone!
1. Day 1

Hey guys. So this is kind of like a recount of my volunteering at a local library from 2/12 to 4/12. For easier reference, I'll be coming up names for the people I faced. I don't own anything.

XXXXXX

"Urgh... When the hell can they just start bringing us up...?" Nico muttered as she waited impatiently for someone to come out from the lift lobby. She was waiting with other volunteers at an area where people could roam around. Before she could say anything else, a woman had came out from the lift lobby.

"Oh hello, all of you are here for the event right?" The woman asked, a chorus of 'yes' soon being heard.

 _'What a stupid question... Why does she think we're here anyway?!'_ Nico thought to herself as she got up to gather around the woman.

"Okay, I'll be bringing you up to the Pod. Please enter the lift as I tap you up." The woman said as she tapped her identity card on to a black scanner, opening the lift doors.

"Finally." Nico muttered to herself as she entered the lift with the other volunteers. Many of the volunteers were talking among themselves, some were even laughing away in the lift. _'I bet most of them know each other, must be volunteering as friends...'_

"We're here. You can all sit down at the chairs provided while we wait for Akira to be ready. I'll be going down to pick up the other volunteers." The woman entered the lift and went back to the first level. Seeing as there was nothing to do other than admiring the scenery, Nico went over to a chair and sat down. Another volunteer was sitting opposite of Nico but Nico didn't care, that was the table that was surrounded by the least number of people and Nico had issues with being sociable.

"Hey there! Can I sit here?" A byzantium haired teenager with her hair tied into two low twin tails asked the two of them. That volunteer said 'Sure' while Nico silently nodded, going back to her phone.

"So... Which school are you from?" The teenager struck a conversation with the volunteer, the two of them soon chatting away as though they were best friends. The teenager _did_ try to strike a conversation with Nico but with Nico emitting an aura that said 'I'm not in the mood', she backed off.

"Okay, can everybody here gather here? You can sit anywhere on the floor." Another woman announced, gathering all of the volunteers to the floor including Nico. "So I'm Akira and I'm going to brief all of you about what to expect for this camp so bear with me for around 20 minutes?"

"God, finally that's over..." Nico muttered to herself once the briefing was over. To her, the briefing was an utter waste of time since she attended the very same one a few days ago.

"You should all know your groups when you registered after signing in so you can go over to the box where the group numbers are pasted." The woman said, eyes focusing on the boxes around them. In front of Nico was a box labelled 'Group 6' and in it were vanguard sheets, stationery notepads and whatnot. Beside the box was a stack of T-shirts that had a fox logo printed on it.

"Got i- Wait, what group?!" Nico asked herself, remembering that she didn't sign in and expected to do so once she was at the Pod. Many volunteers also had the same reaction as Nico and they were asking each other whether they were really given their group numbers.

"Hey uh, I didn't sign in just now. So where should I go to sign in?" Nico approached once of the staff for the camp.

"Oh, they're at the first floor. You'll need one of us to tap you down." The staff member said, her name tag reading 'Alice'.

"Great, thanks." Nico replied, cheerfully going over to the lift as she waited for more people to take the lift with her. Mentally however, she was angry at the turn of events.

 _'What the heck is this?! Shouldn't they place one of 'em early in the morning?! Now we have to go down from sixteen to one! God damn it!'_ Nico's thoughts were broken after stepping inside the lift, deciding to pretend that she was excited at the scenery outside of the lift. Once the group was at the counter, a man facing a laptop was there to greet them.

"Oh hello. Are you here to sign in?" The man asked, his name tag reading 'Chris'. They all nodded and crowded around Chris to point out their identities to him.

"Number 11." Nico said and pointed to box number 11 in the Mircrosoft spreadsheet.

"Nico Yazawa? You're in group 6." Chris said and Nico stepped aside, marvelling at the coincidence that she was previously sitting in front of her assigned group. Soon, all of the volunteers that didn't sign in were back at the Pod, waiting for the first few kids to arrive.

"Oh, are you in group 6? I'm Christmas, I'll be your mentor. Take a seat." A rather large woman with a braid said as Nico approached the box. Seated beside the box was a teenager with blue hair that was wearing a shirt that read 'Pyon Pyon!'.

"Hey, so what's that you're holding?" Nico asked the blue-haired teenager, noticing the clipboard in her hands.

"Oh this is the list of children in our group. Here, have a look." Nico was given the clipboard to look through, nine names appearing on the list.

"Yikes, this girl have a lot of issues." Nico commented, pointing to a name. "Look."

"That's true." The name Nico had pointed was a girl called 'Tiara', with bad eye conditions and an allergy to paracetamol. The teenager nodded in agreement, after all it was rare to have a child with extremely bad eye conditions.

"Okay, go over to them." Christmas said to a girl with a pink bag. Nico recognised the girl from the lift lobby but said nothing.

"Your name?" The teenager asked, holding up a pencil to mark down the girl's attendance.

"Caroline." The girl replied, placing down her bag beside her. Soon, more people appeared and went over to their assigned groups.

"Okay, who have we not got?" Nico asked, counting the kids present. So far, they had seven kids and they were expecting nine. One of the seven kids was Akira's son, who was named Daniel.

"Tiara and Charmaine."

"Damn it, it's already 9.06..."

"Some may be caught in the jam you know..."

"Meh. Oh right, what's your name?"

"Umi Sonoda."

"What?!"

"Umi Sonoda."

"You know what? I can't pronounce your name so I'll just call you Pyon Pyon!" Nico proudly pointed to Umi's shirt where the two words were found. Umi sighed in resignation and asked for Nico's name instead.

"I give up. What's yours?"

"Smile."

"Huh?!"

Only one hour into the day and the two volunteers are already having a hard time with each other's names...

XXXXXX

"We're going to play a game that I like to play. It's called the Name Game!" Christmas said to the eight kids present. After 9.15 am, they have decided to forget about the missing child and move on to introductions.

"So the most problematic girl isn't here... Figures." Nico uttered to Umi, who simply nodded her head.

"What's your name?" A girl with dirty blond hair asked Nico.

"Smile." Nico said after searching for the child's name tag. _'Okay so her name's Key...'_

"Is that really your real name?!" Key asked, not believing for a second that Nico's name was as stupid as the name given.

"Duh. When I came into this world, I was smiling, That's why I'm called 'Smile'." Nico said proudly, nearly shedding tears. Tears for being so damn proud of her lie that is.

"Okay then. I'm Key and I'm seven this year! How old are you Smile?"

"11 years old."

"You're lying again."

"Hey, I hit my growth spurt pretty early." Umi sighed at the exchange in front of her, unable to believe that Nico was lying to a kid. "What's yours kid?"

"Y-Yumi..." The girl who was now the centre of Nico's attention replied, tugging on her rainbow jacket.

"Ah I see. How about yours?" Nico turned to a boy opposite her, a smile on his face.

"Jun, I'm seven this year!" The boy beamed, crawling over to Nico. "Why didja wanna know our names Smile?"

"You guys are gonna play that name thingy later. I'm helping you guys out." While she was speaking, Daniel was making a racket with the remaining group member not yet introduced. "Hey you, shut up for a sec will you?!"

"Nahahaha! My mom's the head of this camp! You can't tell me what to do!" Daniel replied, ignoring Nico's outburst.

"Keep this PG rated okay? We can't have them learning all the bad words." Christmas said, appearing out of nowhere after disappearing right after she mentioned about the game.

"Fine. Pyon Pyon, how you doing so far?"

"Good actually. Hey little girl, what's your name?" Umi asked a girl beside her, the latter not responding.

"Okay, her name's... Mari... something? That's a heck lot of words." Nico read the tag of the girl, the tag reading 'Marianna'.

"Language." Christmas warned. Nico didn't understood what was wrong with 'heck' but decided to listen.

"Got it. Okie dokie, I know your name's Daniel. What about you uh..." Nico faced the last girl, already knowing her name but deciding to just pretend to be the idiot volunteer that volunteers of her time loved to do.

"Charmaine, but you already knew that don't you?" The girl asked, a bored look on her face.

"Hey, we're actually missing one girl..." Umi said, pointing to the clipboard.

"I'm here." The girl in question said, her front teeth missing which left a gaping hole.

"Okay... Who are you and where did you go?"

"Kana, I went to the toilet."

"Hey! Hey Smile!" Key charged towards Nico, a smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna call ya Clown! Cause I'm 'fraid of 'em!"

"Wait what?!"

XXXXXX

"How are they _Smile_? You seem to have all their attention." Umi asked, standing up to leave.

"Somehow that was unsettling. They're pretty quiet so far, where are you going anyway?" Nico asked, noticing that Umi was about to leave.

"Just some TRA stuff."

"What's that?"

"Teaching Reading Assistant."

"Uh..." Before Umi could say anything else, Key bounced over to Nico.

"We're gonna choose our group name! I want Smiggle!"

"We want Yokai!" Jun and Daniel said simultaneously. Nico pressed a finger to her temple while Umi left the scene. Or at least, tried to.

"Oh no, you're staying until we've settled the name."

"Let's do a vote. Everyone will say a group name and we'll vote." Christmas suggested, in which everyone nodded to the suggestion.

"I WANT SMIGGLE!" Key shouted. which earned her a finger up in the air.

"You know what this means, lower your volume." Nico said, glaring at everyone to make them place their own fingers into the air.

"Um... Heroic Earth?" Marianna suggested, with Nico noting down the name on a piece of paper.

"Smiggle!" Key said, her volume notably lower than before.

"Yokai!" Daniel said, Jun nodding along.

"Um... Uh... I forget!" Yumi replied, unable to remember the name she was thinking of.

"Okay then. We have Smiggle, Heroic Earth, Yokai and I Forget! Let's start the vote! Anyone up for Smiggle?" Three hands went up into air and Nico made three strokes, one for each vote.

"How about Heroic Earth?" Umi asked, pointing to the sole person who voted for the name.

"Okay then, Yokai?" Three hands went up into the air, leaving just one more option to be asked.

"Then who chose I Forget?" Key asked. Umi's and Nico's hand went up into the air, shit-eating grins on their faces as they took in the sight of the kids facepalming.

"What about you Charmaine? You didn't vote yet." Christmas asked Charmaine.

"I don't want to vote." Charmaine defiantly said, irritating Nico.

"If you don't vote, then we can't move on. And if we can't move on, we're going to be here until four." Charmaine grumbled before making her decision.

"Fine. Smiggle then."

"ALL RIGHT! IN YOUR FACE!" Key got up and screamed her head off.

"What did I tell you about volume one?!"

XXXXXX

"Okay now that Pyon Pyon is gone... I'm screwed..." Nico said as she brought the group to the restroom. The one child who didn't need the restroom, Kana, stayed behind with Christmas while Nico brought the other seven.

"Ahahaha!" The children laughed as they ran into the restroom, not caring whether they'll slip. Nico sighed and decided to use the restroom too. After all, might as well use it since she was there right? So she entered a cubicle and relieved herself. Once she was done, she was about to pull up her pants when she heard the children laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Nico asked, startled by the sudden laughter.

"I have no idea." A voice came from the cubicle beside hers. Nico decided to simply exit the cubicle and questioned the girls who laughed for no apparent reason.

"Okay you two, what's so funny?" Nico asked Key and Yumi, who were the two girls laughing away. Nico simply expected them to tell her a joke that they shared while she was still using the restroom. Never did she once expect that the joke... was on her.

"We looked under the toilet!" Key started off, making Nico pale with embarrassment.

"W-What?!" The two girls nodded gleefully and proceeded.

"We saw your privates!" Yumi said, bursting into laughter once again. Currently, Nico was in shock. She had never expected to be peeped on, especially by two seven year olds.

"Your underwear is white!" They said in unison before running out of the restroom. Nico stood there in embarrassment, horror and fury while the the voice came out from the cubicle.

"Uh... So what was so funny?" Charmaine asked, being the one who just came out from the cubicle.

"Grr... They peeped on me! What kind of people-"

"Perverts."

"They're seven! They'll get it from Christmas! Come along, the rest are waiting for you." Nico led Charmaine out of the restroom, expecting to see six more children waiting for them. When they got outside however, they only saw Caroline waiting for them. "Where are the rest?!"

"They went back." Caroline responded, a bored look on her face as she went towards Charmaine.

"What the hell?! I thought I told them to stay here damn it!" Nico groaned as she led the two kids to the group where sure enough, the six children were with Christmas and Kana.

"Christmas! Those two brats peeped on me!" Nico pointed an accusing finger at Key and Yumi, who replied with shit-eating grins.

"That's not very nice you two. Apologise to her." Christmas said, giving a disapproving look. Key and Yumi continued to smile and ran off to play as Nico fumed mentally.

 _'What the hell?! They peeped on me and were let off just like that?! Damn it, if they can do this when they are seven then they could possibly rape someone ten years later! GAAAAAH!'_

"Also Nico, please refrain from shouting or using bad words. This is a camp meant for kids, they are at an impressionable age." Christmas turned to a fuming Nico, who would explode if it wasn't due to the fact that the former was way older than Nico.

"... Yes..." Nico gritted out, clenching her fists until indents could be seen. _'That fatso... If they were really impressionable then I'll be raping them by now...'_

"Let's play Smile!" Yumi said, bouncing over to Nico along with her assigned partner, Jun.

"Yeah let's play!" Jun agreed, a smile on his face.

"No, no play. Sit." Nico firmly said, pointing to the floor.

"Nooooo~"

"Sit sit sit sit sit!" Nico retracted her finger an pointed it to the floor every time she said the word 'sit'. Eventually the two of them sat down, entertaining themselves.

"Okay, we'll move on to the game stations. Let's go." Christmas said and motioned for the group to stand up. Nico went to the back and ensured that the group didn't go out of line. Coincidentally, the two kids at the back with Nico are the kids who wanted to play with her a few minutes ago.

"Alright, we'll have fun with Smile!"

"Yeah!" Nico's face paled as she struggled to quieten them down.

 _'Somebody help me...'_

XXXXXX

"God save me Pyon Pyon..." Nico went over to Umi and collapsed in her arms, surprising Umi.

"What did they do?" Umi pushed Nico away and brought out two hula hoops for the two teams present to play the game.

"They peeped under the damn cubicle. And they even have the guts to tell me my underwear colour!"

"Seriously?! That's like so wrong!" Umi replied, shocked that the kids actually did what Nico had told her.

"Plus they're only seven! Gaaaaaaah!" Umi chuckled, albeit slightly. After all, it's still a serious issue at hand.

"Let's play the game first. Okay everyone, hold each other's hands and let's start!" Umi said, holding up the hula hoops and passing one to each group.

"Yes~" A chorus of 'yes' were heard from the two groups, soon engaging in the game happily.

"Hurry hurry hurry!" The opposing team chanted to their teammate, who was slower than Kana.

"YES!" Key jumped up and down once the group had completed the game successfully.

"Okay, what is the name of the fairy tale that has a glass slipper?" Another volunteer asked Kana, the last person of the human chain.

"Cinderella." Kana replied, not batting an eyelash.

"And that's right! One point to group 6! Let's play another round!" The volunteer announced, going over to the other end of the human chains. After a tense few minutes, group 6 had successfully completed the game.

"Wow you guys are good. Okay then... lemme choose a question." Umi said and flipped through her set of provided questions. "You think this is hard enough?"

"Oi, don't tell me you're making Smiggle's life difficult!" Nico asked, the two volunteers turning away from Nico as that was _exactly_ what they were trying to do.

"Nǐ xiǎng tài duō le. (You think too much)" Umi replied as she continued flipping through the questions. "Okay, I've got one."

"Okay guys! You know Frozen right? What fairy tale is it based on?" Both groups look at the volunteer in confusion, they have no idea what it was based on. So was Nico, if she didn't knew about 'The Snow Queen' last year.

"Uh..." Marianna hesitated, she didn't know the answer and was afraid of being mauled by her own teammates.

"We'll give you two hints. First one, what is the female version of the king?" Umi asked, trying her best to help Marianna.

"Um... Uh..." Nico facepalmed at the sheer simplicity of the question. After all, who didn't know that the female version was called a queen?

"Oh come on, I'm sure you know it!" Key said, trying her best to encourage Marianna.

"Actually I don't..." Apparently Marianna doesn't know, infuriating the temperamental Nico.

"Starts with 'q'..." Nico added, speeding up the process.

"Queen!" The group heaved a sigh of relief, finally able to move on to the second hint.

"Okay, what's at the top of a mountain on a freezing day?" Marianna's eyes lit up as she said her answer.

"Snow!"

"Well uh yeah, but there should be something else right?"

"Like I said, snow!" Umi shook her head, insisting that there was something else besides snow.

"It's snow. Look, I know the story title Pyon Pyon." Nico said, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. The volunteer resisted a chuckle as Umi blushed furiously at the nickname.

"There really is something else..."

"I read enough books to be able to come up with multiple options for quizzes on the spot Pyon Pyon."

"How is that related...?"

"Lysander and Demetrius, A Midsummer's Night Dream. Malvolio and Orlando, Twelfth Night. Bassanio and Antonio, The Merchant in Venice."

"Uh... We kinda need the word from the answer..."

"Like I've just said, there's only snow!"

XXXXXX

"Ice. What the hell. There's no such story as 'The Ice Queen'." Nico grumbled, waiting for lunch to arrive.

"Smiiiiiiiile... I'm thirsty..." Yumi whined. After a few games, the group has gotten very comfortable with Nico. So comfortable to the point that Yumi and Jun squeezed Nico into a gap between the lift bars which caused great pain after Nico had told the group to squeeze in when another group entered the lift.

"Go up and get their water bottles for them." Christmas informed Nico, noticing that the whole group was thirsty. "Akira, tap her up will you? Thanks."

"No problem, follow me." Akira then brought Nico to the lift lobby and tapped her card on the scanner. Once the lift arrived, Nico entered the lift while Akira scanned her card on the lift's scanner.

"Okay... Just grab all their bottles. Easy." Nico muttered to herself once she reached the Pod. She approached the box and grabbed all the bottles surrounding it. Once she was done, she went towards the lift only for the door to open.

"Oh hey there! You need some help with that?" The same byzantium haired volunteer from the morning offered Nico, a smile on her face.

"Nah, I'm good. See ya around." Nico entered the lift and pressed the button to go down. Once she was down, she entered the room where the groups were having their lunch.

"Yaaaaaay! Clown's back!" Key announced as she went over to Nico's side.

"Okay, here are your bottles. Oh god damn it, I've forgotten mine."

"Smile just said a bad word!" Jun said, pointing a finger at Nico.

"Shit." Nico muttered before hastily clamping a palm over her mouth.

"Another one!" Yumi said.

"The hell, stop pointing at me."

"Not again!" Marianna leapt to her feet and pointed at the petite teen.

"Ahhh damn it!"

"Smile just said it again!"

XXXXXX

"So... how were they?" Umi asked, opening her packet lunch.

"Terrible, they're brats god damn it." Nico replied, opening her own lunch. "Ew, today's lunch looks horrible."

"Yeah... I think I'm only gonna eat this!" Daniel said as he consumed a spoonful of rice.

"At least try out the potatoes and fish..." Nico took a bite out of the fish, her face soon contorting into many different expressions. "Yeeeeeah you can just leave that fish alone..."

"Why don't you guys like the food? It's so yummy!" Yumi happily ate her food, unable to understand why people would dislike that day's lunch.

"It's a yuck Yumi. Since you want it, you have it." Three boxes of lunch were passed to Yumi, the latter shaking her head.

"I'll be full after eating my own!"

"Then take what you want to eat. Hey Pyon Pyon!"

"Yes?" Umi looked up from her lunch, halfway done with it.

"Wanna have ours?" Nico offered, pointing to the three boxes of lunch surrounding Yumi.

"No thanks. Give it to the others..." Umi said, going back to her food. "Okay, maybe I _can_ understand why you don't want the potatoes..."

"Meh. Hey you, how do I pronounce your name?" Nico turned to Marianna, who was also halfway through her food.

"Ma. Ree. Ah. Nah." Marianna slowly pronounced her own name, in hopes that Nico could finally pronounce her name properly.

"I still don't get it. I'll just call you Maria for short."

"I'm not a maid!" Marianna retorted, unwittingly stereotyping all maids.

"Hm? Charmaine, why are you eating only beans?" Umi asked, noticing that Charmaine was eating only beans. It was rather peculiar, Umi thought, for kids are mostly picky eaters and would least likely be willing to consume their veggies.

 _'Rice is survival food! As long as there's rice, anyone can survive even the toughest of camps!'_ Nico's declaration sounded through Umi's head. If a grown picky eater has given the stamp of approval for rice, why won't a picky child eat rice?

"Cause the rest of the food will make me fat." Nico and Umi heard the reply, trying their hardest to not roll their eyes as they compared her size to her words.

"Riiiiiiiight... Guys, if you're done with the food, just close 'em and stack 'em up." Nico said and stacked up the boxes. The kids nodded and stacked their boxes one after another.

"Oh hey, we'll clear them up for you. Would you like a pear?" Another volunteer asked, holding up a box full of pears. The group nodded and the fruit was given out, one for everyone.

"Smile, you can have this." Jun told Nico after a few minutes.

"Huh? But they are sweet!" Nico said, munching on hers.

"I'm full." Jun simply replied, placing his pear on Nico's lap.

"Geez... Fine fine, I'll take it off your hands."

"Clown! I'm full too!"

"Me too!"

"Pears make me fat!"

"I'll help you..." Kana said as she reached out for an unwanted pear.

"I don't want mine anymore!"

"The maid wants you to eat my pear!"

"Help us eat them! Pleeeeeease?" Yumi made a puppy face, trying her best to make Nico's heart melt. It failed though.

"Why the heck did you take them if you don't want them?!"

"Eat them or else we'll tell fatso of your language." Nico facepalmed, three hours into the camp and there she was getting herself blackmailed.

"Help me eat them too Smile~" Umi grinned, a teasing smile on her face.

"Pyon Pyon, _you_ better help me eat them. Damn it, only Kana is the good kid here..." Nico grumbled as she picked up another pear.

XXXXXX

"When can we go down to paint?" Marianna asked, eating a packet of fried noodles. Marianna was at the Pod with Nico and Key, the other kid who was still eating something.

"Right after the two of you are done with this poster." Nico replied, holding up a pen. Nico was tasked to ensure that the poster was finished with the two girls help while Christmas and Umi brought the other six down to make their crafts.

"Really? Let's start!" Key said, her lollipop in her mouth. What they didn't know was that Nico's actual task was to use them and hide the fact that they couldn't go down to make their crafts.

 _'Who asked you two to eat... And didn't Maria said that she was full?! Why is she still eating...?'_ Nico thought to herself as Marianna was gobbling down the food.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Marianna asked, pointing her fork at Nico.

"Do this damn poster. You two will do it and use the books that you borrowed for reference." Nico replied, taking out the four books the group had borrowed an hour ago.

"What the heck are these?" Marianna asked, holding up a book about underground animals.

"You are one of the five who borrowed them... Just do it. The faster you finish, the faster I can bring you down." Nico lied, putting on her signature poker face.

"Okay..." Nico left them to do their work while surveying the progress of other groups. After ten minutes, Marianna tugged on Nico's pants.

"Done already?"

"No. We don't know where do rabbits live..." Nico groaned and flipped through the book labelled 'Rabbits'.

"Oh my god, why the heck did you borrow this book?!"

"I'm not the one who borrowed that!"

"Gaaaaah! Fine, what about the other book?" Nico grabbed the book labelled 'Underground Animals'. "You guys borrowed a book that doesn't have the burrowing owl or rabbits!"

"That was borrowed by Daniel!"

"wǒ bú gàn le! (I quit)" Nico groaned, cradling her head in her hands.

"wǒ yé bú gàn le! (I quit too)" Marianna declared, folding her arms.

"How come you know Mandarin?!"

"My father's from North Africa and my mama's Chinese!" Nico nodded, looks could be deceiving.

"My papa's from Australia and my mama is Malay!" Key said, butting into the conversation.

"Uh..." Nico was speechless at the sudden turn of the conversation. "Just give me the pen, I'll write it..."

"But you don't know where they live?"

"Australia! I've seen them there!" Key said, writing down the country on the lines provided.

"I'll use my phone..." Nico said and took her phone out. After a few minutes, Nico reached out for the pen and wrote in her ugliest handwriting.

"I can write better than that." Marianna scoffed at Nico, the latter ignoring the comment.

"Shut it. I'll do the rest so you hurry up and finish that food." Nico said, completing the poster within three minutes.

"I'm full... Help me eat finish?" Nico would have willingly helped Marianna if it wasn't due to the fact that the food was something she disliked.

"No. You go throw that away." Marianna nodded and placed her pack... beside the byzantium haired teenager Nico had met twice that day.

"Oh, can't finish them?" The teen asked, holding up the packet of fried noodles.

"No. You eat them. Bye!" Marianna ran back to Nico and Key, Nico facepalming at what just happened.

"Seriously? You gave it to _her_?!" Before Marianna could reply, Key asked her question.

"We're done! When can we go down to paint?!" At this point of time, a smirk appeared on Nico's face.

"Sorry~ You two can't go down as the time you used to eat is too long~"

"You lied to us!" The two girls shouted in unison.

"Life isn't fair y'know." Nico shrugged her shoulders. _'Boy, the feeling of crushing their hopes feels damn good...'_

"Come now, we'll play with you." The teen came over to Nico and the girls, a smile on her face.

"What about your own team?" Nico asked, checking the poster for any mistakes. Key then snatched the correction tape from the table and attempted to erase something.

"They all went down. I'm Nozomi, you?" Nozomi said, looking over at Key.

"Smile. Nice to- Hey hey hey! Put that damn tape down!" Nico pointed to the table, in which Key blew a raspberry at the shorter teen.

"It's stuck! Don't worry, I'll fix it!" Marianna said and attempted to fix it, making it worse.

"You sure have your hands full with them." Nozomi commented, sitting on the floor.

"No no no! _I'll_ fix it!" Key snatched the tape back and attempted to make it better.

"Yeah right, try getting yourself pressed on to the lift bar while two kids are squeezing your sides..." Nico dryly replied, turning to face the duo only to gape in horror. "Key... What have you done?!"

"I've fixed it!" Key proudly said, holding up the correction tape which was already beyond repair.

"That's not mine! Oh my god..." Nozomi patted Nico's shoulder as she tried to comfort a panicking Marianna. It was at that time that Nico's group returned to the spot where their belongings were.

"My correction tape!" Caroline gasped at the state of her stationery. Two fingers pointed to Key while Nozomi laughed awkwardly.

"Nuh uh! Maria had a part too!" Key defended, pointing to Marianna.

"No! You were the one who last damaged it!" Soon, the two girls got into a squabble that Christmas had to stop later.

"You two sure have your hands full with them." Nozomi turned to Umi, who simply sighed.

"Nope, only Smile has it rough."

"Smile, is your back better?" Kana asked, worrying for Nico after what had happened in the lift right after lunch.

"... Yeah... Is it time for you to go...?" Nico mumbled, standing up from her seat.

"Yeah! See ya tomorrow Smile! Make sure you come!" Yumi said as she ran to her mother, who came up with the other parents.

"Yeah! If not we..." Nico stopped Jun's sentence by holding up her hand, pushing him to his father.

"Urgh... I'm dead beat..." Nico groaned as she sent her group off to find their parents.

XXXXXX

"Congratulations for surviving the first day!" Umi said to Nico, the latter nodding her head wearily.

"By the way, is your name really Smile?" Nozomi asked, holding up her drink.

"No, it's really Nico but I gave them the name I use more often." Nico replied, gulping down her water.

"You had it rough. Getting splashed by water, peeped on, squeezed on, dried on, I'm so lucky that I'm not you." Umi chuckled, patting Nico's shoulder. "They were whining about your absence. Except Daniel and Kana, Kana was worried about you."

"They are the better kids..."

"All right, can everybody gather around?" Akira asked, motioning for everyone to gather closer. Once everyone was gathered closer, she started a ten minute briefing that ended on a good note.

"I may not be coming tomorrow." Umi told Nico, Nico giving her a look of betrayal. "I said may!"

"You plan to leave me to the wolves Pyon Pyon..."

"Hey c'mon, I have to come back too!" Nozomi said, scratching her head. "Though my group ain't as bloodthirsty as yours."

"Meh, at least I'll only get to see them for three hours tomorrow..."

"It's like Five Nights at Freddy's!" Nozomi continued, a smile on her face.

"Except it's Three Days with Smiggle." Umi said, a grin on her face.

"I will whack you on the third day Pyon Pyon."

XXXXXX

First day down, two more days to go! Like I said, this is a recount of mine so what I write here is 99 percent true. My life is always pretty hilarious when it comes to kids. Oh and I didn't tell them that my name's Smile, I told them it was 'Plant'. Key called me peanut instead. (She's actually allergic to them...) Anyway, I hope my (shitty) life makes you guys laugh even it's just a little. See you on the next chapter!

Oh and I forgot, the pod I kept mentioning is level 16 at Singapore's National Library. (In case readers still don't get the link)


	2. Day 2

And we're back with day 2! Just kidding, all three chapters are published together. But seriously, I felt like I'm going through some horror story. Anyways, I don't own anything!

XXXXXX

"Gaaaah! I hate 'em!" Nico said, turning to an ash-grey haired teenager. She smiled as she patted Nico's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're only spending three hours with them."

"Thanks Kotori..." Nico sighed, thanking her friend beside her. Kotori was actually someone she talked to during the briefing a few days ago and will only be helping out for the second day.

"Can all the the facilitators gather?" Chris asked, beckoning the target audience to surround him. "Okay, since there are some new people I'll have to distribute them accordingly."

"I hope that we'll be together." A short brunette with a navy blue cap told her two friends behind her. The two of them nodded slightly and focused their attention on Chris.

"Those who were assigned a group yesterday, please step on my right." A few of the volunteers including Nico stepped to his right, leaving around five to seven volunteers. After assigning people to groups 1 to 5, it was finally Nico's group.

"Okay... Um, you! Be her partner for the day." Chris then pointed to the brunette, who was left alone after her two friends went on to join group 3.

"Yo. Call me Smile. Be prepared for Smiggle." Nico said, bringing her to the box. Before they could sit down, Nozomi called out to them.

"Psst! Hey, Smile! Over here!" Nozomi waved at them, beckoning them to sit with her. They went over to Nozomi and sat in a triangle formation.

"So you volunteered for today's too." Nico said, a grin on her face.

"Yup! Who's your new friend?" Nozomi gestured to the brunette, who awkwardly smiled.

"Oh uh, I'm Tsubasa?" Tsubasa said, pulling on her collar. Soon, the atmosphere dropped to silence as they had nothing to start the ball rolling.

"Oh hey, why don't we drag your buddies to the mix? They're just like behind me and Tsubasa is making moony eyes at them!" The two friends flinched at the comment, shuddering as the three of them suddenly turned towards them.

"Hiiiiii~" The three of them waved, creepy grins on their faces. The two boys waved, sweat rolling down their foreheads.

"So, these are my friends. Anki and Eren, say hi~"

"H-Hi, I'm Anki?" A auburn-haired boy said, a shaky smile on his face. "H-Hey Eren! Say something!"

"Uh, yeah. Hi?" The purple-haired boy said, a confused look on his face. Once again, the atmosphere dropped into another silence.

"Hey, start the ball rolling already!" Nozomi told Nico, a grin on her face.

"Oh no, you start it. You're way more sociable than me!"

"Me?! No way, I'm as shy as a kid!"

"Kids are extreme extroverts!" Nico and Nozomi continued to playfully fight while the remaining three sat in silence.

"Smiiiiiile!" Yumi shouted and crashed on to Nico's small frame, sending her to the floor.

"Gurk! How was the trip...?" Nico asked, groaning in pain.

"It wasn't fun." The girl pouted, getting off Nico.

"Oh why?" Nico asked, surprised to hear that Yumi didn't enjoy a rare trip to the water reclamation plant.

"Cause you didn't come with us!" Nozomi sighed for her friend while Tsubasa looked on in horror at what she was about to face later.

"Oh there you are! Due to lack of manpower, we have to do a reshuffle and we need you to be on logistics. Is that okay?" Chris asked, approaching Nico.

"Is it just for today?" Nico asked, wary of the turn of events.

"Of course."

"Then sure, I'll be in logistics." Nico got up and place her hand on Yumi's head. "Knock her out 'kay?"

"W-Wait! W-Where are you going?!" Tsubasa asked, concerned for her well being.

"Huh? Oh I'm gonna get some freedom. I'll pray for your survival at the safe haven. Later~" Nico left, ignoring Tsubasa's cries of help.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! WAAAAAAAIT!"

XXXXXX

"Woah, what are you doing back here?" Kotori asked, pleasantly surprised by her friend's sudden reappearance.

"Meh, I got rescued due to lack of manpower over her. Thank god." Nico replied, noticing a girl beside Kotori. "Oh, who is she?"

"I'm Hanayo. Nice to meet you." A girl with brown hair and purple framed glasses introduced herself. Nico nodded and proceeded to sit beside Kotori.

"You're really unlucky though, you can't spend the time with your group..." Kotori continued, thinking that Nico's hate towards them was unjustified.

"Oh please, they sexually harassed me!" Nico argued, folding her arms. This caught Hanayo's and Kotori's attention as the words 'kids' and 'sexual harassment' don't go together, unless the kids were the victims that is.

"How so?" Hanayo asked, deciding to clarify with the situation.

"Two girls peeped at my underwear when I was using the restroom!" Hanayo gasped in horror while Kotori gave an incredulous look.

"R-Really?"

"Yup. Not only that, they used my shirt to dry their hands! Also they squeezed me into the space at the corner of the lift, pressed me against the bar itself, 'donated' their pears to me and called me 'clown'! I told them to call me Smile!" Nico complained, resting her head on her hand.

"Oh my god you're super lucky then!" Kotori corrected herself, grabbing her bag and pulling out a piece of paper from her bag.

"What's that?" Nico asked, curious to know what was the paper.

"My homework." Kotori said, revealing the paper. The paper contained a string of numbers and equations that Nico dreaded seeing, for she had completed her examinations recently.

"I-Is that Maths...?"

"Yup, I take H2 Maths. It's higher than A Maths though but I love Maths." Kotori smiled as she twirled a pen in her left hand.

"You must be crazy. I _hate_ Maths, A Maths was bad enough." Nico shook her head vigorously, dismissing the idea of her and Maths.

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"I've taken that for my exams Kotori. You do remember that I'm a year younger than you right?"

"Wait really?" Hanayo said, surprised by Nico's claim. After all, Kotori was shorter than her by at least five centimetres. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"I'm 17 this year! Nico's 16!" Kotori replied, a look that said 'surprised weren't you' written all over her face.

"The hell..."

"Hanayo, if you say that you'll get warnings from bitches or bastards." Nico warned. "A lot of words that we used are 'bad' words over here."

"True that." Kotori said as she scribbled a few equations on her foolscap paper. "So Nico, what did you study?"

"A Maths, Lit, double science and History. You?"

"Whatever you've just said except mine's Art and Geography. You know, your combination sounds a lot like my school's..."

"Ah I'm from Otonokizaka. What about you?" Nico asked, Kotori's face beaming brightly.

"Oh my god! I'm from that school too!"

"Wow, that's a coincidence..." Hanayo muttered, taking out her phone to occupy herself while Nico and Kotori chatted.

"Wait so you're from 3-2?" Nico asked, after having the conversation for 15 minutes.

"Yeah! And you!" Kotori asked, completely disregarding her homework.

"I'm from class 3-2 too! Wait... if you're from last year's 3-2 then that means..." Nico trailed off, her ruby eyes narrowing at Kotori.

"Um... I think I have an idea what you're thinking..." Kotori said, scooting away from Nico.

"Your class freaking messed up _my_ classroom last year!" Nico concluded, Kotori gulped as her concerns were spot on.

XXXXXX

 _'Haa... This is soooo boring... Apart from Kotori and Hanayo who are doing their own stuff, there's a blond girl over there reading a book. She seems really standoffish, but I guess I was kinda like her yesterday...'_ Nico thought to herself, staring directly at a blond teenager reading a book all by herself.

"Ahahaha! Smile~" Yumi called out from a distance as she ran towards the restroom. Behind her was Tsubasa and all of the other girls from the group.

"Stop running!" Nico shouted. Miraculously, Yumi stopped running and stood in front of Nico.

"Join us for lunch!" She burst out, starting a routine that Nico interpreted as dancing.

"Meh, go wash your hands first." Nico dryly mumbled as she pushed Yumi into the restroom. Tsubasa did the same for the girls surrounding her, one girl refusing to budge.

"I came here to see Smile." Kana said. This nearly brought tears to Nico's eyes as all the other kids did was to bully poor Nico. Indeed, Kana was much more mature than her peers.

"Argh! Stop running!" Eren shouted at Jun. who was bolting towards Nico.

"You too! God damn it!" Anki cursed at an unknown boy who Nico assumed to be the boy that was formerly from another group.

"Nahahaha! You said a bad word~ You said a bad word~" The boy chanted, irking Anki.

"H-How did you survive with them?!" Tsubasa asked, a desperate look on her face.

"Play along with them, rely on your friends for help and outsmart them. Oh and turn to Kana for comfort." Nico said, patting Kana's head.

"Hey Smile, look over here~" Yumi said. Once Nico turned to face her, she was splashed with water from her hands.

"Tch! YUMIIIIII!" Soon, all the other girls came out with smiles on their faces. "Oh hell no..."

"Take this!" The girls soon flicked their wet hands at Nico, preventing her from being able to see.

"Nyaaaaa!" Kotori, Hanayo, Tsubasa and Eren cringed at the sight while Kana looked away, knowing that nothing will come out by helping Nico.

"Gah... I need to lose weight..." Anki gasped out, his face covered in sweat.

"For lunch we have breaded prawns, we'll feed you later." Kana said, dragging Nico with her.

"H-Hey! Don't leave us! And why aren't the brats staying with us?!" Eren questioned, chasing after Kana and Nico.

"They've forgotten me~" Jun said with glee as he charged on to Anki's body.

"Gack!"

XXXXXX

"So there were really breaded prawns?" Hanayo asked, looking up from her handphone. Nico nodded happily for she had gotten a free meal from the kids, mainly Charmaine.

"That's great. Oh look, they're back again." Kotori pointed to three children approaching Nico. Nico flinched as she saw the identities of the three children running towards her.

"Not you three again..." Nico was face to face with Key, Yumi and Jun. The two girls had a smile on their faces while Jun was nibbling on an apple.

"Go and wash up..." Tsubasa sighed as she sat on the floor, tired from managing the group. "Remind me again why is the group called Smiggle?"

"Cause Key had tons of Smiggle stuff? Oh and that's the name that most of them voted..." Nico replied, staring at Jun.

"You really had it rough..."

"I got myself harassed yesterday. Both physically and sexually." Nico simply shot Tsubasa a blank look as she went back to staring at Jun.

"Kids these days..." Tsubasa sighed sympathetically, standing up once Key and Yumi were out.

"Take this!" Key and Yumi flicked their wet hands at Nico once again, causing much annoyance to the petite teenager.

"God damn you argraaaaahbaaaaaah!" Nico groaned an intelligible string of words, making Kotori laugh awkwardly.

"Hey hey Smile!" Jun said, going closer to Nico.

"What?!" Nico snapped, she was almost at her limit. Jun held up his apple... and stuffed it into Nico's open mouth. "Mmgh?!"

"I'm full! See ya!" With that, Jun and the two girls ran off, leaving Tsubasa behind. Once they were gone, Hanayo and Kotori turned to Nico.

"Are you really gonna eat that...?" Hanayo asked, stunned at what happened to Nico within a few minutes.

"Yeah, what else can I do?" Nico munched on the half-bitten apple Jun had 'given' to Nico. Kotori and Hanayo looked on in disgust as Nico continued to eat the apple.

"On the bright side, at least you won't have to deal with that group... Sorry, I'm heading to the restroom..." Kotori said, excusing herself as she vomited whatever she had for lunch prior to the volunteering session.

"Well, what could be more worse than this?" Nico asked rhetorically, taking another bite of her apple.

XXXXXX

"Are you okay...?" Hanayo asked worriedly, patting on Nico's back. Nico nodded weakly as the three of them headed to the painting room, still scarred from what had happened ten minutes ago.

 _"Hey Smile, open up your mouth for a sec!" Charmaine said, hiding her hands behind her back._

 _"Oh hell no." Nico replied, wary of the group's motives._

 _"Look, it's just an apple that we've found beside Marianna. Turns out that she didn't want it and we've heard from Jun on how he disposed his apple." Caroline continued, calming Nico down._

 _"Fine... Ah..." Nico opened up her mouth, failing to notice the twinkle in their eyes. Before she knew it, her mouth was filled with clear globules that they got from the experiments organised by a group of college students._

"How was I supposed to know that they will feed me water babies?!" Nico sobbed, dropping to her knees as she wept over how gullible she was. Thankfully, the water babies weren't toxic and she spat them into a nearby trash bin immediately after they were placed in her mouth.

"Well technically we all knew that the camp will be hosting a group of college students where they teach the children how to plant without using soil..." Kotori said, picking up a paintbrush and starting to paint the newspaper on the table.

"Well I certainly didn't know that water babies can be used instead of soil! Do you?" Nico asked the blond teenager in front of her. The blond teenager looked up from her painting and stared at Nico uncertainly.

"Uh... No? I didn't know that..." She fumbled out a response, changing Nico's impression of her.

 _'She's pretty shy... I thought she was standoffish like me... Meh...'_ Nico thought to herself, flashing a quick smile at the blond.

"I'm Nico, what's your name?" Nico introduced herself, trying her best to make the teenager feel less awkward.

"Eli. Eli Ayase, it's nice to meet you." Eli said, a smile appearing on her porcelain face.

"Wait, why did the kids call you Smile then?" Hanayo asked, remembering that the group only called Nico 'Smile'.

"Easier to remember. I mean, having a stupid name makes me more remember-able right?" Nico replied, proud of her explanation.

"That's true. I'm Hanayo! Say... you were sitting next to me yesterday right?" Hanayo asked Eli, to which she nodded.

"Wait, you know her? Also, you two were here yesterday?!" Nico asked, unable to recall their existence the previous day.

"Yeah? You mean you didn't notice?" Hanayo was shocked but soon regained her composure. After all, she knew Nico was busy with her group of boisterous kids.

"You were being dragged around and fed multiple pears right? Oh and you also came up to get their water bottles yes?" Nico nodded at Eli's statement, slightly crept out at how she was observed.

"Uh yeah, that's totally me." Nico mumbled, thinking to herself that she was probably being observed by others a tad too much.

"My sister also told me about you! You... probably don't know her... since you've never met her and all..." Hanayo continued, a guilty smile on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry logistics! I don't think there's enough time for the campers to come down and paint so I'll be bringing you all up! Please help to bring up the crafts that they have made! Thank you so much!" The woman who had tapped the volunteers up the previous day apologised as she opened the exit for the volunteers to leave.

"Well, let's start getting them up to the Pod?" Kotori suggested, holding up a group's crafts. The other three nodded and grabbed whatever crafts they could find and brought them up to the holding area.

"You really must be attached to them." Eli remarked, eyeing at the crafts Nico were holding.

"No way in hell." Nico scoffed, rolling her eyes at Eli's remark.

"But... you're holding you own group's..." Seconds later, Nico dropped all of the crafts to the floor. "... That was bad timing wasn't it?"

"Oh god why?!"

XXXXXX

"I've concluded that you're pretty traumatised by S-Smiggle... Ahahahahahaha!" Nozomi laughed, unable to control herself.

"Shut up... Those damn brats are _haunting_ me!" Nico cradled her head as she endured Nozomi's laughter.

"What about us...?" Tsubasa appeared with Anki and Eren, a tired look on their faces.

"Though we weren't bullied as much as you, it still did quite a number on us." Eren sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"What, you got harassed too?" Nico asked, looking up at the trio.

"Well actually, only Anki and Eren here got the worst. I was kinda spared..." Tsubasa muttered, inching closer to Nico. Before Nico could say anything else, Tsubasa's cap was removed from the owner's head.

"HEY!" Tsubasa angrily yelled at Key and Marianna, who were the ones that removed the cap.

"Come and catch us shorty!" Marianna shouted as she waved the cap in front of their eyes. Eren sighed as he gave chase, leaving Anki behind with the three girls.

"Did the group call you shorty too or is it just her?" Kotori asked, having just came out from the restroom with Eli. Hanayo was with her sister at the main area so she was completely oblivious to what was happening around the lift lobby where Nico and the rest were.

"Most of them. They called Anki a fatso while Eren was a stick." Tsubasa chuckled, jabbing a finger at Anki's plump body.

"Geez... I thought Smiggle was an innocent sounding name..." Anki sighed as she pushed Tsubasa's finger away.

"They own a lot of their goods... Heck, even Christmas thought that they were advertising for the company!" Nico laughed, slapping a hand on Tsubasa's back.

"We've gotta go. Still kinda need to monitor them." Tsubasa said before dragging Anki with her.

"And here comes two little Smiggles~" Nozomi pointed to Yumi and Key, who surrounded Nico in an instant.

"Why didn't you come along with us?!" Yumi whined, making Kotori, Eli and Nozomi giggle quietly. Key hugged Nico's front and complained too.

"Yeah Clown! You must be with us tomorrow!" Key started to thrust her lower body forward, unintentionally touching Nico's lower region.

"H-Hey! S-Stop moving your body!" Nico gritted out, starting to feel hot.

"But I wanted to be closer to you!" Key grumbled as she stopped thrusting onto Nico's body. Instead, she chose to grind onto Nico's lower regions.

"G-Gah... S-Stop it Key... N-Nozomi! H-Help me out here!" Nico tried appealing to Nozomi, who simply smirked as she understood Nico's expression.

"You two, come back here. And as for you Nico, please toughen up." Christmas appeared with the others, beckoning Key and Yumi to her.

"... Yes..." Nico muttered, furious at the lack of empathy she was given. _'Damn it! How about she tries getting herself sexually assaulted?! I bet she doesn't even get to BE laid!'_

"Hey Yumi..." Key started, turning towards Yumi. The said girl faced her, giving her friend her utmost attention as they waited for the lift to arrive.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda feel... tingly here... Am I sick?" Key then pointed to her lower part of the body, shocking Nico and Nozomi. They then entered the lift, soon going down with the rest of the group.

"Well well... Seems like you've aroused a seven year old..." Nozomi spoke, seeing that the adult had left.

"Shut up Nozomi."

"Only one more day with Smiggle huh?"

"I said shut up Nozomi."

XXXXXX

And we're done with day 2! One more day for Nico-nii to survive! So how did you find this chapter? Funny? Unrealistic? A new view of children now? Well I've found out that children could do R21 stuff without them realising the gravity of the situation. And I've taken out the part where I kind of insulted the head (Akira) as she made us wait for 20 minutes only to give us a minute debriefing. Yeeeeah don't be like me readers.

Also, A Maths stand for Additional Maths. And H2 Maths is harder than A Maths.


	3. Day 3

Hey and welcome back to day 3 of Three Days With Smiggle! Honestly, in case you're wondering _why_ do I want to write a shitty recount of my volunteering from 2/12 to 4/12... Well, I just want to occasionally look back on those three days and say 'Boy, those were the three worst days I had with kids'. And what better way to end the year by purging all these stuff outta my brain right? Okay, I don't own anything!

XXXXXX

"Due to some... comments of your usage of inappropriate words, I would like to ask if it's alright to put you with logistics?" Chris asked Nico, though his request was clearly _not_ a request and Nico knew it well.

"Oh sure, I don't mind!" Nico said cheerfully, _too_ cheerfully in fact. This was because Nico was really mad, so mad until she could envision stabbing Chris and the person who made the comments (most likely Christmas).

"Great! Just let me remove you from the facilitator list... Done!" Chris said, smiling at Nico's equally cheerful expression.

"Will that be all?" Nico asked politely, still masking her hidden anger.

"Yup! Please proceed up to wait for your duties!" Nico went into the lift lobby and went all the way up to wait for her duties.

"Hey Nico, glad to see you. How was Smiggle?" Umi asked, going over to Nico.

"Nice to see you too Pyon Pyon. Unfortunately, I was on logistics duty yesterday so I was spared from them." Nico sarcastically replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you're in for a treat today then. You'll be up close with a pack of Smiggles!" Umi joked. The two of them laughed for a while before Nico gave her reply.

"Yeah well, I was kinda demoted just now. Something 'bout my language. So you'll be on your own Pyon Pyon..."

"What the heck?! Is this revenge for ditching you yesterday?!"

"Oh no no no. It's for giving Maria a difficult question. But really, Chris just demoted me before I was sent up here."

"Could everyone present take a seat first? I would like to brief the facilitators for what is going to happen later?" Akira said through the microphone, gathering the volunteers and librarians present to take a seat.

"Gah, they spelled my name wrong..." Umi muttered, pointing to her name. Nico took a look at it and nearly burst out in laughter.

"I didn't know your name was 'Uke Sonoda'! At least I know how to pronounce your name now!" Umi chopped Nico's head before facepalming herself.

"It's 'Umi'! Oh my god..."

"If even the adults can't remember your name, you expect me to?"

"Nope. Which is why I've resigned myself to Pyon Pyon." Once Umi was done uttering that sentence, Akira was about to start.

"Okay, now..." Akira started, soon starting a ten minute period where Umi and Nico were about to doze off due to sheer boredom.

XXXXXX

"So the four of us are on lift duty. This is gonna be interesting." Nico nudged Hanayo's arm, grabbing her attention.

"Uh how...?" Hanayo started but was interrupted by a ginger-haired teenager.

"I know right?! We're able to greet the kiddos before anyone else! I mean, how cool is that?!"

"Look uh..." Hanayo started off, stopping after realising that she didn't have the teen's name.

"Honoka Kosaka, at your service!" The bubbly teenager did a mock bow while Hanayo and Nico stood in amazement.

"Okay Honoka, I better give you a heads up. Nico here was most likely being sarcastic. Also, Nico here has first hand experience on how bad they could be."

"Hanayo, you're over-exaggerating. But yeah, some of 'em aren't as comfy as beds of roses..."

"I thought roses have thorns?" The fourth girl spoke up, her dull black eyes staring at Nico and Honoka.

"Basically they aren't as innocent as they seem. Like my sexual experience yesterday..." Nico trailed off, stunning the girl and Honoka into silence.

"Well that was interesting to watch. Though I kinda pity you..." Hanayo shrugged, leaning against a wall.

"Ooh ooh! Tell me about your group! My sis says that you're pretty well known for getting the worst group!" Honoka pressed on, her baby-blue eyes shining with excitement.

"W-Worst?! Hold on, just because I-"

"Actually, that's what my sis says too. She got group 3. Y'know, the group where a fight broke out and one of the boys were found in your group?" Nico then remembered an unknown boy that caused Anki to swear.

"Ohhhhh! Right, that group."

"Story time! Story time!" Honoka chanted. "Oh yeah, shady lady! What's your name?"

"K-Kuma...? Why am I shady...?" The fourth teenager asked, pulling down her hood.

"Well on day 1, I got myself sexually harassed. Oh and they splashed water on me, used my shirt to dry their hands off, pressed against the lift bar and squeezed inside the space in between those bars."

"I don't understand, how did they 'sexually harass' you as you put it?" Chris asked, having heard their conversation.

"Peeping underneath the cubicle when I was using it."

"That still doesn't give you a reason to use such foul language at them." At this point of time, Nico was about to direct her boiling anger at Chris but was thankfully stopped by Hanayo.

"Try surviving day 2. One of them grinded against my lower regions while hugging me. If you aren't into that, I could tell you about the part where she thrust herself on to mine. Oh and the result was her getting aroused." Seeing that Chris was stunned into silence, Nico decided to press on. "Please don't tell me that 'aroused' is another bad word."

"Get ready, there are children approaching. I'll leave it to you while I get some supplies..." Chris got up and left, leaving the four teenagers with two other librarians in charge of the camp's attendance.

"He totally ignored you!" Honoka laughed, holding her sides.

"More like he didn't want to deal with me any longer." Nico replied, leaning on a nearby pillar.

"So what's the plan?"

"Hmm... Hanayo and Kuma should go up with the kids first? You guys have the card anyway." Nico suggested, beckoning a child to line up in front of Kuma.

"But going up one by one is really tedious..." Kuma pointed out.

"Then let's wait until we have eight or more of 'em! That way they could play with each other!" Honoka declared, pushing another child to where the first child was.

"They look a little bored..." Hanayo muttered, looking at the expressions of the children gathered so far.

"Okay kids, if you're bored, you just wave at this girl over here." Nico pointed to Kuma, who shot back a glare.

"Oh _hell_ no." Kuma muttered as she faced the first child, who was waving at her. After 30 minutes, Honoka and Nico had successfully gathered ten kids for Hanayo and Kuma to bring them up.

"He's still playing?" Nico asked, looking at the child who was still waving his hand at Kuma.

"God save me."

XXXXXX

"No way! You got demoted?!" Honoka slammed her fists on the table, startling Nico and Eli.

"Well duh. Why else do you think I'm on lift duty with ya?" Nico sighed, catching a glimpse of her group.

"Cause you're sick and tired of your group?" Honoka suggested, earning a flick from Nico.

"I like ya. You'll serve as S Rank bait for my team~" Eli giggled at Nico's joke, closing her book.

"Wait what?! Then what about you?!"

"Irregardless of her rank, those Smiggles will still eat her up." Eli declared, pointing behind Nico. "Like right now."

"SMIIIIIIIILE! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" Yumi hollered as she charged towards Nico.

"Shit shit shit..." Nico got off from her seat and ran towards the restroom, in hopes of shaking off Yumi.

"Gah... I simply told them that Nico won't be with us and now they're kicking up a fuss..." Umi approached them and tried to tug Yumi back to where the group was.

"Who's Nico?" Yumi asked, a pout on her face.

"Smile. Ahhhh right... She didn't tell you her real name..." Umi placed a hand to her mouth, unintentionally revealing Nico's true name.

"She's a liar!" Yumi said in a huff before running off. Umi sighed and chased after the girl, Nico soon reappearing once they were gone.

"So, why Smile of all names?" Honoka asked, leaning forward.

"Eh, thought that it'll be easier for 'em. Two syllables or one?" Nico replied, snapping her fingers for no apparent reason.

"One. But your real name sounds better." Eli said, opening her book before deciding against it and shutting it back.

"Oh really? But you gotta admit, I _do_ bring a smile to their faces."

"Maybe that's why that girl called you a clown."

"Well, I can't deny that I'm clowning around~"

"Oh my gosh, you two are _totally_ flirting with each other!" Honoka burst out, an excited look on her face.

"Uh... No, we aren't..." Eli said, speechless at what she just heard.

"Yeah, I'm not gay. Okay, not like I'm insulting them but it'll be an insult to them if I pretended to be one...?"

"Eeeeeeeeee!"

XXXXXX

"I'm sorry for squealing like that." Honoka apologised after Nico talked (whacked) some sense into Honoka.

"All is forgiven Honoka." Eli smiled, picking up her book to read once again.

"Say, what are you reading? I saw you reading that yesterday." Nico asked, slumping on the table.

"The Diary of Anne Frank. Honestly, I can't wait to get off at one. I've been reading this eight times yesterday, two times today and fives times the day before." Eli replied, closing her book again.

"I wanted to read that but I couldn't find it at any of the libraries!" Honoka said, trying to grab the book. Nico's reaction was more lacklustre however, as she simply eyed the diary of a Dutch girl who lost her life to disease in World War Two.

"Ah really? She's overrated... Besid- Wait, what do you mean 'at one'?!" Nico asked, on the verge of grabbing Eli's cardigan.

"Yeah, logistics end at one. Oh wait... You were with the facilitator section before getting demoted..."

"Yeah. Fuck this, what about my hours?! Damn it! I bet Chris changed the attendance simply caused he didn't want me to get the hours I actually signed up for!"

"Well forget all about the hours for now! I'll drag you around cause it's so boring if I sit here for a sec longer! No offence Eli." Honoka said, lifting Nico off the chair.

"Knock yourselves out you two! Oh and maybe you can get it on with her?" Eli joked, receiving a glare from Nico.

"So... where are we going?" Nico asked, following Honoka.

"I'm gonna find my sister! And my friend who's in charge of group 2! Oh also my friend who's with my sis!"

"Uh... How many friends do you have...?" Nico asked, confused by the sudden influx of information.

"One teenager, one elder sis and one camper buddy!" Honoka said, bringing her to group 2. "Hey Fumi, I'm here!"

"Ah Honoka, nice to see you! Oh and is that the legendary Smile?" A teenager with short hair pointed to Nico, who simply nodded.

"Seriously, am I _that_ well known?" Nico asked, exasperated over the attention she had been getting.

"Well yeah! I mean, who can forget the girl who always got her hands full with kids?" Fumi replied, dismissing the conversation with a wave of her hand.

"I've even told my younger sister about you!" Another teenager appeared, her hair reaching her waist and a friendly smile plastered on her face. Reminds me of Nozomi, Nico had thought to herself.

"Your younger sister...? Wait, which group are you from?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Mika. I was referring to my younger sister, Hanayo. Ah yes, I'm from group 3." Mika replied, shaking Nico's cold clammy hands.

"Oh Hanayo! Well that explains a lot..."

"I'll love to stay and chat but that mean lady is glaring at me! See ya later!" With that, Honoka broke into a run and went over to the group her own sister was in charge of.

"Who is she? And wait, don't tell me that you were here on the first day..." Nico asked, looking back to get a glimpse of the 'scary lady' Honoka was referring to.

"That librarian! Oh and yeah, I was. But don't worry, I don't know you!"

"Oh hey Honoka. I'm sorry for all the trouble my sister has been giving you..." A teenager with reddish-brown hair apologised, pushing her sister's head down.

"No biggie. I'm Nico but you could just call me-" Nico introduced but was swiftly cut off by Honoka's sister.

"Smile right? I'm Yukiho, pleasure to meet you. Pyon Pyon was talking about you actually." Yukiho chuckled, pointing at Umi.

"Was fatso being mean to you? Is that why you can't come back?" Yumi suddenly appeared in front of Nico, a guilty look in her eyes.

"Not really. In fact it was mainly you guys..." Nico trailed off, squatting down to meet Yumi's eye level.

"Pyon Pyon's putting a few words for you. She said that they were the cause." Kana said, running towards Yumi before proceeding to drag her away.

"I swear, Kana's the only good girl... Hey, can we take a look at the poster group 7 has made?" Nico asked the librarian in charge of group 7.

"Sure, I mean we put it there for a god damn reason eh?" The librarian smirked, ushering Nico and Honoka to the poster.

"Thanks. Careful of your words miss."

"Meh, I ain't handling your group. Have fun Nico!" The two of them walked away after examining the poster. All of a sudden, Honoka had an idea.

"Hey! If we ask all the groups to let us see their posters, I can get closer to group 2! You with me?"

"Gah, fine. Just expect throngs of kids at ya."

XXXXXX

"She's such a bitch! You two are hearing me right?!" Honoka slammed her fists on the table, making Nico sigh once again.

"Yes we are. What happened to you two?" Eli asked, a wry smile on her face.

"That mean librarian totally glared at me to get lost! I mean, her eyes were like 'get the fuck away from us freako'!" Honoka rambled, gritting her teeth.

"Moving on from Honoka's blues, let's have a moment to listen to the second half that pissed Honoka off from my mouth 'kay?" Nico grinned, a smile on her face.

"Well, Jingle Bells over there chased us off five seconds after Smiggle tackled me. What a delightful Christmas present don't ya agree?" Nico had a twisted smile on her face, slightly scaring Eli. Nevertheless, Eli had managed to keep her humour intact as she spurred the conversation on.

"Ho ho ho, Santa thinks that Smile is a good clown today! As such, she gets to have a yelling for being on my nice list!"

"Something like that Eli. God, you're funnier than I thought!" Nico laughed, albeit sarcastically.

"Why are you called a clown anyways?" Honoka asked, temporarily calming down.

"Cause Key calls me that. It's a little bit of a running gag." Nico explained, taking a swig of her water from her own cup of water.

"Sorry, can all the logistics follow me down? We want to prepare the campers' lunches!" Alice called out and led all of the logistics members to the lift. Once they were at their destination, the logistics members proceeded to carry out the tasks assigned by Alice. All was well until Chris arrived to examine what they have prepared.

"No no no. This is going to cause a lot of trouble to the groups if they sit like this. Please arrange it like this." Chris soon entered a five minute session of the desired arrangements of seating plans when the campers come down for lunch later, irking Nico greatly.

"Oh boy... Nico, keep your smile on." Eli warned, nudging her friend slightly. Said friend heeded Eli's advice and continued to smile as long as possible, deciding to narrow her eyes into two slits and glare at Chris instead.

"Chris, they have already done a lot. It would be too much of a hassle for them to move back again." Alice stepped in, trying her best to relieve the logistics members of their extra workload.

"We can't let them off just because they're tired. Who are the ones attending the camp?!" Chris retorted, dismissing Alice. By now, Nico had enough of Chris's actions for that day and decided to passively take action.

"Hey, are you done with that drink? Cause I want that empty can." Nico asked a volunteer who just happened to empty her contents in the can. The volunteer nodded, though slightly afraid as she wasn't actually allowed to drink sweet drinks in the library.

"Hey Honoka, keep your eyes open. Cause I think we're getting a good show..." Eli whispered into Honoka's ear, the latter nodding slowly.

"Don't worry about it _Mr_ Chris, just repeat where you want the stuff to be placed and I'll do it for ya~" Nico said with a twisted smile. After finishing her sentence, she brought up the can until his eye level and crushed it into a ball. "Oh and I'm crushing this can is because I can't fit it into the trash bin. Also, it isn't my drink."

"Y-You know what? We should keep it like this. The first group's here anyways..." Chris stuttered out before leaving the room while everyone but Eli was stunned.

"Thanks for lending me this can~" Nico thanked the volunteer before disposing the can into the trash bin.

"Um... Sorry, but is this the camp nya?" A teenager with boyish orange hair asked, peeking into the room.

"Yeah, and you are?" Nico asked, a friendly smile on her face. An audible sigh could be heard from Eli while Honoka whimpered, making Nico herself sigh.

"Rin Hoshizora. I just came from school since it's really hard to ditch 'em nya..." Rin explained, scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"Okay then, you come on in and tell that to the librarian." Nico led her to Alice while she exited the room with Honoka and Eli.

"You were so badass!" Honoka started, looking at Nico cautiously. "I thought you're just a volunteer with a sassy attitude!"

"He seriously pissed me off. I don't give respect to people who don't treat _me_ properly. At least he could be a little more understanding with the arrangements." Nico spat out, cracking her knuckles.

"Speaking of understanding, why is there a girl crying? And why is she coming towards us?!" Eli asked, pointing to a wailing girl that was running towards Honoka.

"This is the friend I told Nico about! C'mere, let it all out..." Honoka whispered as she led the girl to a quieter place.

"I've seen enough drama in movies but this definitely tops the list..." Nico murmured, receiving a push from the blond. "Just saying."

"Try to be a little more in check with your words."

"I use tact quite often. I learnt an interesting way to freak people out from an English supplementary."

"Hello again nya! Where is the ginger girl with you?" Rin came out from the room along with Alice. The librarian in charge of group 7 appeared and went towards Honoka and the girl, most likely consoling the crying girl.

"Forget about her. So, what's your job?" Nico asked, gritting her teeth as she prepared for the worst.

"Facilitator nya! Rin can't wait!" Rin jumped up and down, Nico trying her very best to control her bubbling rage.

 _'Screw societal views, this really is one heck of a drama...'_ Eli thought to herself as she pushed the duo towards where Alice was calling them.

XXXXXX

"Damn this, I really want my lunch..." Eli grumbled as she tied a balloon. Nico chuckled while Kuma and Hanayo were getting out more balloons for Nico to pump.

"You guys get off at one remember~? But I'll ask about it once I talk to 'em about my hours." Nico replied, vigorously pumping a yellow balloon with air.

"Sheesh, you really scared the heck outta that librarian..." Kuma replied as she tied the balloon Nico had just filled.

"What happened nya?" Rin asked, attempting to blow a balloon with her breath. It backfired on her and caused a mini air rocket that flew around the Pod.

"I got this on cam. Hope you don't mind, I wanted to show my sis how you put Chris in his place." Hanayo took out her handphone and played a video of Nico's 'obedience'. Once the video was done, Rin stared at Nico in horror.

"No biggie. Just don't send it to the group." Nico held up another balloon and pumped it until it was filled with air. "Hey uh, any of you guys free? I could use a little help tying this thing..."

"Gaaaaaaaaah! That braided hair bitch!" Honoka stormed into the Pod, an expression that reminded Nico of a rabid animal on Honoka's face.

"Braided? I assume you meant Christmas then. What did she do to you?" Nico sighed, passing the untied balloon to a librarian who was eating. "Help me out here?"

"I'm kinda busy eating my lunch here..."

"Speaking of lunches, when do we get to have ours? Oh and regarding my hours..." Nico soon delved into raising her concerns with the librarian, even though she wasn't in desperate need of the hours given.

"Well... The logistics won't be getting any lunch since you guys end at one. As for your hours... I'll discuss it with Akira?" The librarian responded, thinking that that will satisfy Nico.

"Okay thanks! The balloon?" Nico held up the balloon, the same twisted smile she had shown to Chris soon appearing on her face.

"Um... My lunch?"

"It would kind of be a shame if my grip on this balloon suddenly weakened due to my sweaty palm problem. And what horror it would bring the three of you if the balloon happen to fly on to your lunches? I'm sure fried noodles doesn't taste as good with a faint rubber taste..." That did the trick, for soon Nico returned with a tied balloon in her hands.

"Nico... I told you to use a bit more tact..." Eli sighed as she sat down on the floor.

"Hey, I told you that I learnt it during my supplementary lessons! Plus I thought I parcelled my words pretty tactfully..." Nico said, a sly smile on her face.

"So... we getting lunch soon?" Hanayo asked, her hands raw from tying so many balloons.

"Nope. We aren't getting any cause we're in logistics. Sucks huh?"

"What the hell is wrong with all of them?!" Honoka burst out, unintentionally popping a balloon.

"Wait, what about me nya?!" Rin asked, for she had to stay for the full duration and was one of the two supposed facilitators not getting lunch.

"I'll bring you to the cafe downstairs. Or you could warm up to that first-aid girl who's staring at you." Hanayo offered, looking at a first aid personnel with scarlet red hair.

"Hmm... Rin will try the free food nya!"

XXXXXX

"Thanks for coming with me even though you've just returned from your lunch break..." Honoka mumbled, eyes directed at the floor instead of Nico.

"No problem, though I did tell them that I'll be back in ten." Nico replied, patting Honoka's back. "So, what's the deal with your friend?"

"Oh right! That mean bitch yelled at my friend!"

"How so...?" Nico thought about it, Christmas scolding people was quite normal. Heck, Nico was one of her regulars when it comes to chiding.

"She told my friend to stop running and to shut up! Okay my friend _was_ indeed running but-"

"Isn't that okay? I mean, I tell the brats to stop running too."

"First of all, what happened to no yelling in the library?! Secondly, she used 'shut up' which is a bad word right?! Lastly, who the heck points a toy sword at a seven year old?!" Honoka asked, grabbing Nico by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously.

"Calm your tits lady!" Nico shouted, ripping away from Honoka's grip. "But yeah, if that's the case then Christmas is also in the wrong."

"I'm so freaking mad! I can't even stay up there to watch the damn performance!" Honoka spat out before quietening down to cross the road. Once she was outside the convenience store, she went back to what she was saying.

"They are all assholes!"

"Meh, you've finally noticed." Nico simply shrugged her shoulders and followed Honoka to the cashier. Once Honoka was done purchasing her lunch, they went back to the library.

"You're heading back up right? They mentioned that they wanted to see you just now." Honoka asked, munching on her bread.

"Yeah, they mentioned that they wanted to 'get my side of the story'. No idea what that means." Nico replied, soon arriving at the library cafe.

"Welp, I'll hang around till they come down. Knock 'em dead Smile!" Honoka waved, pushing Nico inside the library.

"Geez, I can't kill them. Ah whatever, I'll go find Pyon Pyon to hang out with..." Nico mumbled to herself as she called Chris to send her up. Within three minutes, Nico was back at the Pod with nothing to do.

"I see that you're back. How much was your lunch? I will pay it back for you." Christmas said, approaching Nico.

 _'Using her size to intimidate me huh? No way am I backing down... Besides, the lunch was pretty cheap...'_ Nico stared at the looming figure, taking a tiny step backwards. "No need, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"I insist." Nico was slowly starting to get irritated. When she declines something, it meant that she wants the other party to forget about it.

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so. You can just hang around or if you want a specific role, help out at the photo booth over there." Christmas pointed to a table containing many objects, presumably for taking photographs. Nico nodded and sat behind the photo booth, waiting for parents to arrive.

"Nico, I thought you were demoted?" Umi asked, approaching the photo booth.

"Pyon Pyon? What are you doing here? And why are you addressing me by my real name?" Nico replied Umi's question with questions of her own.

"Oh Jun vomited almost immediately after his lunch so I'm bringing Smiggle to visit him. And I may have revealed your name to the group..." Umi went over to Nico, browsing the items on the table.

"Yikes, is he okay? So, they've pronounce my name wrongly right?" Nico panned her attention to Jun, who was sitting outside of the restroom with another librarian. Surrounding them was the whole group except the boy who was originally from group 3.

"He's fine. They pronounced it correctly on the first try. Why, did you expect them to pronounce wrongly?"

"Yup. People back in my school call me 'Niki', 'Nikon' and 'Nissan' even... I mean, seriously?! Oh right, do you know why he puked?"

"Ahhh that... We suspect it was due to his lunch. You know, their lunch was pretty disgusting and so was ours."

"I know what the kids ate. I saw them with my own eyes and it's a negative ten. What did you guys eat?"

"Chicken rice but the rice was stale and the chicken tasted rubbery. You see that first-aider over there?" Umi pointed to the same scarlet haired first-aid personnel that Rin wanted to try getting a free meal from.

"Uh huh. Rin wanted to get a free meal from her since she didn't get her lunch like me."

"Well, the first-aider took a bite out of the chicken and promptly gave it to that orange-haired girl beside her." Umi nodded, turning to face the group. "Guys, shall we go? Christmas is waiting."

"Nicoooooo! You came back!" Yumi happily went over to Nico and hugged her. Key and Marianna went over to hug Nico's legs while Kana sighed deeply.

"You should have told us your real name!" Marianna said, digging her nails into Nico's right leg. Strangely enough, Nico didn't mind the action and allowed Marianna to continue.

"We're going back. We still need to prepare for our presentation which honestly is going to be a flop." Kana pulled Key away from Nico, with Key detaching from Nico's left leg like how a cat was pulled apart from something.

"Oh yeah, Nico's smart right?" Key suddenly burst out, trying her best to escape Kana's grip.

"Sorta...? W-Why?"

"Yesterday I had this tingly sensation down there! It kinda feels good if I touch it but it feels like a roller coaster after touching it too much! Why is that?" Nico and Umi blushed furiously, not expecting such a question from a seven year old. Even worse was that Kana was blushing too, making Nico question to what extent was Kana's maturity.

"Just look it up on the Internet. Let's go." With that, the group left along with Jun's caretaker. Realising that Nico was there, Jun hopped off from the seat and crawled into Nico's arms.

"Hewwo."

"Ah god damn it."

XXXXXX

"Hey Rin, seems like you're pretty frisky with Ms First-Aid~" Nico teased, approaching Rin and the first-aid personnel (with Jun in tow) once the parents were free to roam around.

"Nya~ Stop teasing Nico. Oh right Maki, she's the one you're referring to right?" Rin asked the personnel, the latter turning to face Nico with her amethyst eyes.

"Ah yeah. I was here yesterday, you know that right?" Maki asked, donning a white jacket.

"Yup, saw ya hanging around. Say, how was your lunch?" Nico decided to ask Maki, wanting to know her own thoughts on her lunch. To her surprise, her response it what she didn't expected.

"Not too bad. I had an extra so I gave it to Rin here." Nico resisted a chuckle before placing a sympathetic hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Why did you place your hand on me nya?"

"Maki here gave you her own lunch."

"R-Really?! That's so nice nya!" At this point, Maki was sweating buckets while Jun playfully tugged on her jacket.

"Yeah, after realising that the chicken rice tastes like shit."

"NICOOOOOO!" Maki was about to throttle Nico when all of a sudden, a girl not older than five appeared with a balloon in hand. "Shit. Hey, hit this one over here! Rin, let's scram!"

"Did she just leave me with her?!" Nico glanced at the girl, who was using the balloon to hit Nico's body.

"I'll protect you!" Jun chivalrously said, leaping in front of the girl.

"Let her follow us. I'll give her back..." Nico then searched for Maki, eventually locating her near the stage. "Got you!"

"Oh shit! Rin, run run run!" Maki tried to push Rin forward but was blocked by Jun. Nico then appeared behind Maki with the girl beside her.

"Hit her big butt!" Nico then carried Jun, running off once they were distracted.

"What's going on?" Umi asked once Nico appeared behind her.

"Big butt's coming this way! Use your Pyon Pyon butt to defend us!" Nico cried out, pushing Umi towards Rin and a fuming Maki (who still had the girl hitting her).

"What on earth are you talking about...? Oh hi, do I know you?" Umi politely greeted Rin and Maki, taking a step forward.

"Yeah... ATTAAAAAACK!" Maki pointed at Umi, causing the girl to charge forward and hit Umi with her balloon.

"Protect Pyon Pyooooooon!" The group suddenly popped out and formed a circle around Umi, with Yumi facing the girl.

"What madness is this nyaaaa..."

XXXXXX

"In the end, big butt lost to us!" Nico grinned, patting Rin's back. "Better luck next time!"

"Rin can't believe that my lunch was her lunch nyaaaa..." Rin sobbed, fully understanding why Maki looked weak afterwards.

"It tasted horrible. Don't tell me you ate them all?!" Umi asked, lifting up a box of trash from the counter.

"What could Rin do nya?! Rin's hungry!"

"Go out with me and Honoka for lunch. I ate a pizza bread which costed two sixty." Nico replied, lifting up a box containing water cups. "Speaking of Honoka, she told me that Christmas yelled at her camper buddy."

"Oh that girl from group 7. Yeah, Christmas told her to stop running and lower volume with the toy sword still pointing at her..." Umi sighed, walking towards the lift lobby where a few other volunteers were waiting.

"Honoka said that she used bad words. I swear, that was uncalled for."

"That's true. To think that she always told you to mind your language."

"I bet 'shut up' is not as bad as others. Oh hey wait! I used shut up often!"

"So you're telling us that she's a hypocrite nya?"

"Hell yes. Just now, she took away the toy sword after deeming it 'dangerous'." Nico dropped the box and made quotation marks over her head. Unfortunately for her, the box dropped on someone's foot and it was not either one of them.

"Please lower your volume, I can hear you from the front." Christmas said, her arms folded.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that." Nico cheerfully apologised before picking up the box. The librarian left and the three of them resumed their conversation.

"You're mad at her aren't nya?"

"Obviously. Though I honestly didn't see her there." Nico placed the box in a storeroom and left once she was done. Umi and Rin followed suit once they were done too.

"It's a little sad that the three days ended nya..." Rin mentioned once they were at the first level. Upon hearing it, Nico immediately turned to Umi and whacked her head as hard as she could.

"What the heck?!"

"This for making a lame pun on Five Nights Of Freddy's." Nico simply said and stopped once she was in the middle of the library. "See ya next time."

"Eeeeeeeee!"

"... Right after I give Honoka a little bashing..." Nico grumbled as she went over to Honoka, chopping head numerous times.

"Hang on, didn't Christmas said that she and Chris wanna talk to Nico nya?"

"Huh? They did?"

"Yeah, Rin heard them telling Nico before she left! Should we remind her?"

"Nah... Knowing Nico, she probably decided to 'forget' about it..." Umi patted Rin's shoulders before leaving the library, the orange-haired teenager following suit while Nico remained behind to hit Honoka.

XXXXXX

And that's the end of 'Three Days With Smiggle'! Thank you all for even reading to the end! As a reward, I'm going explain why I used the Love Live cast for some but not the rest. On to the cast!

Nico: I chose her to represent me cause she doesn't give a shit to those who flip her off. She's the type who has a sense of humour while maintaining her sarcasm, coincidentally representing me during the three days.

Umi: I chose Umi to represent my partner as she's serious when there's work to be done but funny if she wants to. You know that she's comfortable with smacking Honoka right? Yeah that's her but just that she can also say things that cause a lot of beatings from yours truly.

Nozomi: I chose her as that volunteer was funny as hell but also pretty Nozomi-like. She actually has a lot of advice to give and is just as helpful as Nozomi. Did I add that she's super kind even after coldly brushing her off on the first day? It's a shame that she didn't come for the last day of the camp.

Kotori: I chose her as she has that innocent personality who doesn't really say anything mean. She simply brushes things off by laughing awkwardly. I mean, Kotori hardly gets angry!

Hanayo: I chose her as that volunteer was super quiet. She doesn't really tend to talk but doesn't give off the 'fuck off' vibe too. Plus she's actually quite sweet when she talks.

Eli: I chose her as well... that volunteer seems cold at the start but warms up pretty quickly once you get to know her. Eli was pretty much the same after she joined Muse, talking so freely during the beach trip at Maki's house. Yup, she's actually quite like Eli.

Honoka: I chose her for that hyper volunteer as she's _simply_ like a human Honoka. Energetic, friendly, sticking up for her friends even though in the face of authority. Loves yuri just like how Honoka loves her bread.

Rin: Actually, that volunteer doesn't really represent Rin that well. But then, making her Maki will fit even less given that Maki is all tsundere. Plus during the chase, she was pretty energetic and fun to be with. She even offered 'Maki' to us so that she won't get hit by balloon girl!

Maki: The first-aid personnel who's just a year older than me is actually quite Maki-like. Instead of Maki's 'Nani sore? Imi wakannai.', she goes 'The heck is going on?' Plus she acts kind of antagonistic to me (just that I didn't write about it), kind of like Nico and Maki in the anime huh?

XXXXXX

Well, not too sure if you skipped the bonus I was giving out to you guys but if you did... Well, happy new year! Take 2016 to be a fresh page of your life! (You'll need it for those who are living here... Especially those who are at my age...)


End file.
